Pick Up the Pieces
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Lucky looses control after finding out the truth but with Jason around Elizabeth feels she will be alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Pick Up the Pieces**

Rated-M

Disclaimer-Do I sound rich to you cause if I do please tell me. I don't own General Hospital simple as that.

Summary-Lucky looses control after finding out the truth but with Jason around Elizabeth feels she will be alright. Liason all the way

Time overlapped within the sight before him. After she had been reunited with their son, Elizabeth had become her normal maternal self again. She was although relieved to have the infant in her arms once again; he doubted she would let either Cameron or Jake out of her sight until they were old enough to take care of themselves.

Cam was obviously happy to have his baby brother home and Jason was happy that he had made the best choice for his son to be raised in a safe environment. He still couldn't help the tug in his heart at the sight of his son with Elizabeth and Cam smiling with excitement. He was only a baby but Jason could see by the way the boy acted he was growing closer to the man who was raising him. Jason slipped silently from the brush and went back to the penthouse with only Jake, Elizabeth, and Cameron in his mind.

After the loss of trust between Jason and Sam they had split up on certain terms as to no revealing secrets about the others lives. As far as Jason knew, Sam had gone back to the city and she was happy about it. Though her career was on excellent terms, Amelia was still out to get her. Sam was prepared; after all, she and her mother had come up with a plan to make Amelia Joffee understand exactly what her father had done to make Samantha McCall/Angela Monroe shoot him.

Jason had been left alone and his trial date was set for the next day and he was nervous. He needed someone besides Carly and Sonny to be their for supporting him. He knew the chances of him getting off without anything was highly unlikely. He knew what the evidence was and he was in a lot of trouble if someone figured it out that it was him who had done it. He did it for Skye and he daughter and he wouldn't have changed a thing but he couldn't stand the fact that helping a family member could have destroyed him.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people or even look at them from a distance." The sweet voice of Elizabeth Spencer that Jason had come to enjoy over the years, more lately as he watched their son grow at her side.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth I won't…" At Elizabeth scowl Jason quickly shut his mouth and noticed the two boys. Cam clutching the stroller Jake was now sleeping in. Jason smiled down at the brothers and waved at Cam who for a four year old was a very clean kid.

"I meant you should have come by." Elizabeth said laughing and sitting down with Cam on her lap. She thought back to the night of the blackout and smiled at the idea of he son knowing what she and Jason and done to create their son on that very couch. She could imagine if her son found out he would scrunch up his face and jump off the couch with a glare at his mother.

The little whimpers now coming from the stroller took Elizabeth out of her reverie and without thinking she picked Jake up and handed him to his father. Jason took the small boy carefully as Elizabeth went searching for Jake's pacifier which he always needed when he woke up. Jason stifled a laugh as one he found the pacifier in the base of the stroller and two Jake started playing with his fingers.

After finding the pacifier Elizabeth stated void of all emotion "I'm telling Lucky the truth." Jason was engrossed in his son's antics that he didn't hear the statement that had just floated out of Elizabeth's mouth. It had completely caught him off guard and all he could do was look at his son attempting to squeeze his fingers off.

After the statement registered in his mind Jason thought he was going to choke because of the shock. He put the small child back in his stroller and signaled Cam to keep an eye on him while Elizabeth to where his pool table was and he began to discuss the situation.

"Elizabeth if this is because of me please don't do it. I love Jake, he is my son but I agreed and I still agree that he is safer with you. I don't want him in danger anymore then you do and…"

"Jason, yes I am doing this partially because you will make a great father for Jake but, I realized my marriage is a lie and though I knew I kept it from both him and you I am still in _love with you." _She whispered the last part but Jason heard it and all he wanted to do was kiss her but with everything he wanted to make sure she wasn't just saying because of stress or something.

"I'm doing it tonight but the small problem would I don't know where I'll go once I tell him." Elizabeth had just gotten it out when Jason jumped at the chance.

"Move in." Elizabeth was about to say something when Jason took her out of the kids eyesight and kissed her. Not rushed and powered with fury or pain, but smooth, connected and powered by ease and affection. Elizabeth had almost forgotten how good of a kisser Jason was, the way he had placed his lips on to hers passion coursing through their veins.

What separated them were the wails coming from Jake as Cam played with his pacifier. "Cameron, give that back to your brother." Elizabeth yelled as she walked out taking hold of the infant and trying to calm down his crying. After five minutes she gave up, handing the baby over to his daddy. As soon as he reached Jason arms he stopped crying and began to play with Jason's fingers again.

"Jason can you watch the boys while I…" she couldn't finish what she was saying and Jason just nodded leaning in beside her ear and saying.

"Yeah and tomorrow I'll have the guys go get all of your stuff from the house." Elizabeth nodded into his cheek pecked him on his lips and left he sons with the one person she could always count on.

Jason had found Cam's hidden snacks and given him a light one that Elizabeth had at the top of bag and he had made a bottle for Jake around five when the boy began to get fussy. Cam was now watching Chuggin' Charlie's Mighty Adventure while Jason was in the kitchen watching the small boy laugh and dance around to it. Jason couldn't help the smile that was on his face watching Cam play around to a movie and watching Jake clench and unclench his little fists as he slept soundly in his stroller.

"Jason," Cam said walking into the kitchen and standing by Jason looking at him.

"What is it Cameron?" Jason said trying to keep himself from laughing. The way the four year old looked at him with an attempt at scaring him.

"Do you like my mommy?" the little boy's statement wasn't a surprise and it was understandable but that kid was good at being blunt.

"Yes I do like your mommy, why?" Jason said trying to once again to keep himself from smiling as the small child attempted to interrogate him in his own home.

"Daddy said to keep and eye on mommy and her friends because he thinks mommy is hiding something from him." The joke was over now and Jason wasn't happy at the fact that Lucky was having Elizabeth's own son snitch and spy on her.

"When did your daddy tell you to do this?" Jason was interested now and Cam didn't know why Jason was interested but he answered because he trusted the man more then he trusted his own father.

"Yesterday, after he saw mommy crying again." He said it was a secret so you can't tell anyone." Cam said walking back out into the living room as Jason pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabeth's cell.

"You've reached Liz, if I know you leave me a message." Jason couldn't help the grin after hearing that now he knew where Cam got the bluntness tone of his from. He is too much like his mom.

"Elizabeth it's me, Cameron just told me something you might want to know get back as soon as you…" as he was about to finish the slamming of his door and scream came from the living room.

"Jason, what are Elizabeth's boys doing in your place?" Carly asked looking at the frightened four years old and the screaming infant.

"Cam why don't you go into the kitchen for a minute, while I talk to Carly ok buddy?" Jason said and the boy ran out of the room aiming straight for the kitchen. Jason picked Jake up and began to calm him down while gently rocking him. Jason glared hard at Carly and said "what is it that couldn't wait Carly?" He looked at her now understanding why she was so freaked; all she could do was smile as she watched Jason continue to rock the baby completely unaware that he was his son.

"You are so great with kids Jason." Carly smiled at him as she noticed that Jake had fallen back asleep. "I'm sorry I woke him, I just wanted to tell you that you might want to check on Elizabeth. I may not like the muffin face but I think Lucky is back on pills. Jason he knows something and he might hurt her. Where is she?" Carly asked looking around the penthouse.

"She went to tell Lucky she's leaving." Jason said putting Jake back in his stroller and talking to Carly. "I need you to keep an eye on these two while I go check on her. If what you say is true she could be hurt. I can't let anything happen to her." He said running out the door and that was when Carly looked down at Jake wide awake with the piercing ice blue eyes that Carly knew so well and that was when she put everything together.

"Can I come out now?" Carly smiled at the innocence of the small four year old boy. He was so calm and collected. His head was peaking out of the door asking nervously to just enter.


	2. Trials PT 1

**Pick Up the Pieces**

Rated-M

Disclaimer-Do I sound rich to you cause if I do please tell me. I don't own General Hospital simple as that.

Summary-Lucky looses control after finding out the truth but with Jason around Elizabeth feels she will be alright. Liason all the way

Meanwhile at the Spencer House SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Lucky please STOP!" Elizabeth cried as Lucky raced through the house aiming toward her in a fuming rage.

"He can't have you Elizabeth, and he can't have MY son. Jake is mine and you can't take that baby away from me, the LAW forbids it." Lucky yelled tossing a wooden chair straight for Elizabeth.

Lucky's rage was flying in all directions causing Elizabeth to fear every sudden move her husband made. She had simply gone to tell him the truth and get hers and the boy's things to go back to Jason's but the minute she walked in the door Lucky began to interrogate her and then accuse her of trying to just up and leave him without an explanation.

"Lucky just stop doing this." Elizabeth said just as a book came into contact with her face. She fell to the ground as tears began to stream from her eyes. She held her face down on the ground curling up into a ball trying to avoid any further harm.

"GET UP!" Lucky bellowed kicking her as she continued to sob into the floor. Each time his boot came into her leg a loud 'crack' could be heard from the bone below.

"Uh" she groaned as she tried to speak. All she could do was silently cry as he continued to beat her. She prayed silently for Jason to somehow find her but she held out no hope for him to rescue her from her own personal pits of hell.

As she prepared for yet another kick something happened. She couldn't see what was happening all she could here were the grunts of Lucky landing ungracefully on the stairs near the door.

"Elizabeth" came Jason's concerned voice as he rushed over to her. Their were various cuts on her face and legs and the only thing Jason could think of was getting her to a hospital. "Elizabeth can you here me." She nodded somewhat incoherently but got her point across as he lifted her into his arms.

AT GENERAL HOSPITAL GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"I need some help over here!" Jason yelled carrying the now unconscious Elizabeth into the emergency room and the people just began to crowd around them as Epiphany had Jason put Elizabeth down on the gurney.

"Jason what the world happened to her. It looks like she had her face punched in." Piped up Cruz Rodriguez who had scene her being brought in after speaking with another victim.

"Your partner," he spat out "pummeled her when she got home."

"Jason we have to take her to an exam room, you're going to have wait out here." Emily said having just come in for her rounds when she saw her best friend on a stretcher and her brother with her.

Jason nodded and pulled out his cell as he stepped over to the waiting area. The rapidly passing image of people on gurneys and doctors and nurses trying to treat them didn't even come to Jason's attention.

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

"Hello" came Carly's voice along with Jake's screams through the phone.

"It's me, can you take Jake and Cam over to Sonny's I'll pick them up their later." He said in such a rush that Carly had a suspicion that something was wrong.

"Jason, what in the heck happened over their?" She said tucking Jake into his stroller in which he almost fell asleep immediately.

"He beat her to a pulp Carly, that's why we won't be back until later if at all tonight. Can you just have Sonny look after them for me until we get done here." His voice was practically dripping with worry as his best friend decided to interrogate him.

"I'll take them over on my way home Jase… and I'll call my mother and Lulu to go pick up Lucky. He's out right?" Not like she didn't already know the answer but she wanted to here it from him.

"Yeah," Jason said with no hint of concern for Lucky "I left him by the stairs. If he EVER touches her again I will rip his sorry ass to shreds." He said hanging up the phone as Epiphany came out of the examination room with a look that made Jason's heart speed to an unhealthy level.

"Elizabeth's stable and she's going to be fine. Her leg is broken and other then that it's just a few minor injuries and she should be fine in a matter of weeks. Jason, who in the world did that to her, when she came in she looked like death warmed over." She asked as she walked Jason to the room Elizabeth was in. He leg was in a splint and she had bruises all over her face you could barely recognize her under the various black and blue marks.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared at him before pools of tears spilled from her eyes again. He clutched her hand in his as she sobbed out the tears that she had tried to hold in as the man who had supposedly loved her beat her into a heap and broke her leg.

"You're going to be ok baby; I promise you will be fine. That bastard is going to pay for what he did to you." Jason said holding her in a rather difficult position on the small hospital bed.

"Jason I just…wait, where the boys I left them with you and…" Jason silenced her kissing her on the lips, calming her rant of concern for her sons making her understand that the boys were safe and sound.

"They're with Carly," at the look of 'WHAT' he was receiving from her he said "she came by just after you left and warned me that Lucky was back on pills. So I left the boys with her while I came and checked on you. She's taking the boys to Sonny's until we get back to the Penthouse, is that ok?" Jason asked, seeing as Elizabeth did not get along with Carly at all.

"He'll have someone watch the boys until I go pick them up and if anything they are going to be safer then they had been. I just want you to know that I stick by what I said before I am going to stay with you as long as you want me to. I promise" Jason smiled kissing Elizabeth's forehead as she smiled back up at him and let go of all the panic that was raging in her system.

_ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN_

_Authors Note- I tried my best with what I was supported with. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep writing._

Lizzie


	3. If Ever Forgotten

**Pick Up the Pieces**

Rated-M

Disclaimer-Do I sound rich to you cause if I do please tell me. I don't own General Hospital simple as that.

Summary-Lucky looses control after finding out the truth but with Jason around Elizabeth feels she will be alright. Liason all the way

Chapter 3- If Ever Forgotten

The nightmares from the beating that Lucky had given her, continued until even after she had moved into the penthouse with Jason. Elizabeth would wake up screaming in terror as the memories flashed into her mind. This feeling was all too familiar and it frightened her to the ends of the earth.

Jason was always at her side. If she woke up screaming, he would hold her until she fell back asleep. If she couldn't go near the PCPD, Jason would help her.

Lucky was in lockup awaiting a strong assault charge that the two had pinned against him. Do to the overwhelming evidence they brought to the commissioner he had no choice but to arrest him.

Though this little fact made Mac nearly jumped for joy at the idea of arresting the man who had, had an affair with his daughter.

Meanwhile the kids were settling into the penthouse as if they had lived there their whole lives. Jake was now almost two and was beginning to form actual words instead of the baby drabbled that he had started with when he reached nine months.

Cameron now being six wasn't exactly thrilled with hanging out with his toddler brother. He on average spent his time at Jax and Carly's playing with Morgan. They were in the same class in their school and they had spent all their time together since the truth came out about Jake and Jason and Elizabeth had gotten together.

Jason and Elizabeth however were perfect. They had gotten married on Jake's first birthday just a small ceremony with the people they loved most.

It was hard at first with the harsh words that they had come into when the truth came out but mostly everyone was very supportive. What shocked the couple the most, was Lulu and Nikolas was siding with them and not their brother. "Though they had been very angry at the betrayl that had come to their brother, they felt he had absolutly no right to hurt Elizabeth the way he did.

* * *

"Daddy," screamed Cam as he came running for his father who was working on some work for the company. 

"What is it buddy?" Jason said pulling the six year old into his arms and sitting him on the couch beside him.

"Can Morgan come over, please?" Jason laughed as the six year old begged for his best friend to come over. He often asked this question even when he already knew the answer before he asked. However Jason was in a relativly good mood today for he had gotten to sleep next to his beautiful wife last night, because she wasnt working the night shift at the hospital.

"Sure but only if you promise to include your little brother or Morgan goes straight home, are we clear?" Jason said his voice releasing the hint of 'I mean it' in each word he spoke.

"Yes sir," he said and ran off to get the phone so he could tell Carly that it was ok.

* * *

A/N  
Short Chapter I know but i have a serious case of writers block so bare with me here. I am writing another one though I hope you read it.

Lizzie


	4. Authors Note

I have a serious case of writing block right now but the minute I get something on my brain I will add promise...

Lizzie


End file.
